Compute
by Risa-tan
Summary: The Vocaloid Mansion has all the popular Vocaloids. Scientists decide it's time to create some Genderbends to hopefully widen the fanbase. Thus, Lenka is created. However, she is alone. There was a problem in the lab, and only she made it. Rinto is still asleep, and she waits for the day that he awakens.


"Hey, Len! You cheated again!"

"Did not,"

"Did too! Don't you think so Lenka?"

"Hm?" Lenka looked up from her novel. "Sorry. I wasn't listening. Did you say something Rin?"

"Ugh!" Rin threw her arms upwards in exasperation, and the Wii remote attached to her wrist went up with her hands.

"Hey, Rin! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Whatever. I want a rematch!"

Len picked up his remote. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You said that the last five times you lost,"

Rin looked at the character screen for Super Smash Bros Brawl. "I'll definitely beat you with Kirby,"

Len said nothing, and simply picked Pokemon Trainer. Thankful that the two had resolved their argument, Lenka went back to her novel. Len looked over to his genderbend. "Are you sure you don't want to play, Lenka?"

"I'm fine. Really. I'm not good at those types of things anyway,"

Rin and Len's bedroom was once again still, with only the Wii to fill the silence. Two minutes went by, and Rin had, once again, lost. She was about to have a huge fit, but there was a knock at their door. A certain pig-tailed diva peaked through the door.

"Rin, Len, get ready. It's almost time to go record," Miku said.

They obediently turned their game off, and grabbed their headsets. Adjustments were made to the volume, and pitch, and they were out the door. Rin looked over to Lenka. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"It's alright. I'll stay here with Mikuo,"

Rin wasn't entirely convinced, but stepped into the black car anyway. Lenka stood, and silently waved as the car drove away. When she arrived in her room, she couldn't help but, once again, notice how large her room seemed. It was identical to the Original Kagamine Twin's room, only the game consoles were replaced by books. The bookshelf was painted black. The wall in the back was yellow, with black, and white music notes to decorate. There was a round, white, fuzzy rug in the center of the room. Black, and yellow beanbag chairs were also added. She also had a large, white desk for various uses.

Lastly, there was her bed. It had a black frame, and white, and yellow sheets to match the color scheme. Various decorative pillows were added for comfort. However, her bed was a bunk bed. She slept on the bottom, while the top stayed empty. She was alone. A Yin without a Yang. All because of a failed experiment.

A year, and a half ago, there was word about creating genderbends for the already existing, Vocaloids. Hatsune Miku, the most popular Vocaloid, had been chosen to have a genderbend created from her. Because of her optimistic personality, she immediately agreed. DNA was extracted, and within months of careful monitoring, Hatsune Mikuo was created.

His singing voice was shakey, but the scientists knew that they would be able to make an update for his voice. Less than a week later, DNA was extracted from the famous Kagamine Mirror Images. A few months later, Kagamine Rinto, and Lenka were created. Almost. Just before their birth, something had gone terribly wrong. The scientists had gotten arrogant, and did not monitor the Genderbend Twins as closely as they did with Mikuo.

They had been able to save Lenka. A few weeks of emergency care, and she was invited into the Vocaloid Mansion. But, she still had the same voice problems as Mikuo. The same could not be said for her other half. They were able to stabilize Rinto's heart, but there were too many other problems with him to wake him up. All they could do was simply monitor his health, and wait for him to wake up. Rinto is still in a cylindrical tank at the lab. It's been one year since Lenka's birth, and every single day of that year she's been waiting for Rinto to awaken.

Lenka sighed, and sat at her desk. She dug out some sheet music, and continued the song that she had been writing. It was a duet. No one in the Vocaloid Mansion knew, but she had been writing a song for her, and Rinto to sing. Composing the song had been difficult, but she was able to do it. She was currently writing lyrics to match the song. Somehow, the song had turned into a love song.

After several hours of writing, and crumpling sheet music, the rest of the Vocaloids arrived home. Just in time for dinner, too. Lenka quickly stowed away her music, and headed down to the dining room.

Lenka sat next to Rin, and looked down at her plate. Mikuo had prepared spaghetti for them that night. It had actually been Meiko's turn to cook dinner that day, but the recording session got in the way. So, Mikuo volunteered to cook instead. The silence the house was filled with before was quickly broken by the usual chatter of the Vocaloids. Miku, and Luka (mostly Miku) were talking about a recent sale at the mall. Kaito was begging to have ice cream for dinner instead, but Mikuo wouldn't have any of that. Meanwhile, Meiko was chugging sake in between bites of spaghetti. Lenka looked over to Miku, who was adding an extra pile of chopped green onions to her spaghetti. A quick double-take, and Mikuo was doing the same thing. _Well, they are genderbends._

To her right, she could hear Rin, and Len talking about the songs that they recorded that day. A wave of melancholy washed over her. How she had wished to talk about little things with her own mirror image.

Lenka continued to silently eat, until, for the first time that night, Luka spoke.

"Kazami-san called me today. Tomorrow morning, Luki will be born,"

The dining room was silent. Kazami Sayaka was the scientist in charge of creating the Genderbend Vocaloids. All eyes were on Luka, and then they quickly shifted over to Lenka. They all knew how touchy the subject was to her.

Hoping to shift the unwanted attention, Lenka spoke up, "That's great! Would it be alright for us to accompany you to the lab tomorrow morning?"

Luka smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way,"

* * *

**I'm a little stuck on how to continue Study Complications right now. I know how I want to continue it. I just don't know how to write it. Ah, whatever. I'll work on it.**

**Anyway, I'm taking a little break from Study Complications. I kind of know where I want to go with this story. We'll see.**

**So, what do you think? Review please! Thank you!**


End file.
